Hookuai
Hookuai is a fan of mass destruction, a cause to which he contributes actively. He used to have a little club of friends with his same hobby, but all of them were defeated over the years. Now it’s just him, and it gets boring! Maybe he should rescue one friend to have someone to play with. Cryotan, maybe? Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Hookuai's main role is an insane Water attacker. He is almost undeniable due to his trait, which protects him from all control effects in addition to giving him Anticipation. Being denied only by Total Blind and Total Damage Reduction, Hookuai is the anti-denier attacker. Hookuai also has a Single Enemy move that deals 70 Water damage with 0 stamina and 0 CD, which can deal good damage and it protects him from CDA and Stamina Removal. He can also use non-attacker skills, and not weak ones: he can CDA, reduce accuracy and power while spreading torture effects, and boost himself a lot. Ladies and gentlemen, one of the most complete monsters in the entire game. Pros: *Great stats *Amazing trait *'70 Water damage', 0 CD, 0 stamina skill *AoE torture moves (Sunburn and Bleeding) *Wonderful special *Self Damage Boost + Precision + Positive Effects Protected *Can use CDA despite being an attacker *Low cooldowns and stamina costs Cons: *Doesn't have NER moves, making him vulnerable to torture effects Recommended Moveset Scary Kaiju *Power of the Deep (Self Damage Boost + Precision + Positive Effects Protected, 25s, 2 CD) *Disempowerment (50 Water dmg + CDA, 20s, 2 CD) *Deadly Interruption (70 Water dmg, 0s, 0 CD) *Meltdown Ray / Claw Swipe (Ray for AoE 40 Special dmg + Sunburn, 27s, 2 CD) / (Swipe for AoE 40 Special dmg + Bleed, 27s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Strength; 2 Strength, 1 Speed Recommended Allies *As long as Warmaster Babari and Warmaster Zahra are alive, they can give Hookuai Torture Immunity due to their trait. Since Hookuai is mostly vulnerable to torture effects, this would make him nearly unstoppable. Counters Hookuai is pretty hard to counter, but there are a few monsters who can deal with him. *Like all Control-Immune monsters, Hookuai is still vulnerable to Total Blind, so you can count on monsters like Scrap Warrior and Mirak. There is also an effect called "Trolled", which can make a monster stop attacking for a couple of turns. You can count on R.O.F.L. for that. *Hookuai is still vulnerable to Torture, so Monsters like Gelotron can use random torture effect moves on him. *Great Thunder monsters. Warmaster Babari (If he has Revenge is Cold, if you use extra turn, he could be killed, check it at the link) is great with him, but he's great against him too. Neobuki and Volthar are other perfect examples of good Thunder monsters you may encounter (excluding VoltaiK and Zyla the Faithful, since Hookuai has Anticipation and can kill them in a few turns because of their low HP). *A trait disabler such as Madam Fusion or iMigbo can help deal with his insane trait. *Hornet can apply Total Blind as well as Torture Immunity so Sunburn and Bleed would not hurt your team. Fun Facts *Hookuai is likely a reference to the Kaiju in the film series Pacific Rim. Category:Water monsters Category:Control Immunity Category:Anticipation Category:Cause Sunburn Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Causes Bleed Category:Attacker Category:Villains book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Sea book